Girl Meets Fish
Girl Meets Fish is the eleventh episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 32nd episode overall.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/537614245266194434 It aired on July 24, 2015 as a part of the Whodunnit Weekend to 2.2 million viewers. Overview It is Riley’s turn to take the class fish home for the weekend, but it dies as soon as she gets it. Auggie suspects foul play. Plot At school, Topanga and Auggie (dressed as Sherlock Holmes) are with Cory and the class as they wait for Farkle to return with the class fish, Chelsea, who means a great deal to Auggie. Riley is looking forward to taking care of the fish for a week, and Cory announces that if Riley brings Chelsea back safely then the fish will have survived the whole class. Farkle comes into class with Chelsea, and Auggie immediately suspects something is wrong; he asks Farkle if he went to Phil's Fish Store, but when Farkle acts evasive, Auggie points out there's a new castle in the fishbowl. After Farkle returns the fish (and after Auggie feeds it), Cory passes it to Riley, who is the last of the class to take the fish home with her. As Riley takes a selfie with the fish, she is distraught to see the fish is already dead. Riley blames herself for killing Chelsea, but Auggie believes otherwise. Inspired by his favorite TV show Owl Detective, Auggie suspects foul play and is determined to solve the mystery of "Whooooooo-dunnit". At home, while Auggie, still in his Holmes garb, and Ava (as his Girl Friday) begin the case of the dead goldfish, Riley and Maya go to Phil's Fish Store to buy a new fish. "Fish Store Phil" is already familiar with Maya and her whole class, though Riley is a bit too innocent to realize that nobody else in the class has made it a whole year with the same fish. When Phil is unable to revive Chelsea, Riley picks another goldfish which looks like her as a replacement. The entire class gathers in the Bay Window as Riley introduces them to the new Chelsea, which she dubs "Chelsea II". When Auggie enters, he tells the class he suspects one of them of being the fish "mur-deh-her". Auggie intends to question everyone involved, beginning with Farkle; Auggie and Ava deliberately munch on graham crackers in Farkle's face to make him uneasy, and he cracks under the pressure and admits to Riley that he killed the fish, and then explains how he lost three other fish: the first one was eaten in a bird bath, the second devoured in his cat's water dish, and then the third fell to its doom from the top of the Empire State Building. Even so, Farkle says he replaced the fish each time and made sure the fish he brought back to school was still alive when it was handed off to Riley. Riley, Auggie and Ava then grill Lucas, who admits he himself lost two fish in an series of unfortunate baseball accidents. Next is Maya, who admits she herself lost seven fish. Riley refuses to believe her classmates' collective carelessness until Maya takes Riley back to the Bay Window and demands to know how many of the others have lost a fish; much to Riley's disbelief, they all raise their hands. Maya then asks them how many they have lost, and they each hold up multiple fingers. Disgusted, Maya sends them all away. As Auggie, Ava, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle pay their respects to the lost fish and honor the latest Chelsea (#105), Riley still wonders who killed the fish that was alive in the classroom. When Ava stops Auggie as he is about to feed graham cracker crumbs to the new fish, Auggie, thinking back to when he fed the fish in Cory's class, realizes that he himself killed Chelsea 104 and begins to feel guilty. As Topanga tries to comfort Auggie he wonders if he will ever feel better, but then Riley gives him Chelsea 105 and tells him she trusts him to take better care of her. Later, Riley takes the entire class to Phil's to get another fish (Chelsea 106) for the whole class with the promise that they will care for it so it will last its whole natural life; Fish Store Phil gives them a goldfish on the house. At school, Riley, Maya and the others wonder what secret lesson Cory was teaching them with the fish. When Cory says there was no lesson other than what they themselves came up with, Riley and the class talk about the importance of properly caring for living things. Pleased with what the kids have learned, Cory reveals his ulterior motive for the lesson as he hands out permission slips for the class trip to the Berkshire mountains. Cory tells the class he wants them all to look out for each other so they can have a safe trip. In the epilogue, Fish Store Phil is about to close up shop for the night, and feeds all of his fish before leaving, calling each one of them Chelsea as drops fish food in each of the bowls. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Also starring *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah *Darby Walker as Darby *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern *Hugh Dane as Phil Quotes Trivia *This episode was filmed as a season 1 episode, and had season 1 intro credits, but premiered as a Season 2 episode. Because of this, Farkle's voice is higher (like in season 1) in this episode, unlike his voice in season 2, which is slightly lower. *This episode holds the distinction of having the most number of people sit in the Bay Window at one time: 15, including Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, all of their classmates from Cory's class, and eventually Auggie. *As it was filmed and produced as a season 1 episode, Corey Fogelmanis is given an "also starring" credit in this episode, unlike all the episodes from Season 2 onward, in which he is listed as part of the main cast. *The actor who portrays Fish Store Phil in this episode, Hugh Dane, appeared in BMW as the coach of the Jefferson Elementary Warriors basketball team, which had Shawn as a starter and Cory and Minkus as bench players in "The B-Team of Life." As he was never named, it is possible he played the same character. *Co-writer David Jacobs appeared in the BMW episode "Eric Hollywood," along with his brother Joshua, who would also write for GMW. *Auggie considers himself an Owl Detective. *Chelsea is apparently named after the Manhattan neighborhood known for its Pier and Fish Market. *First time Auggie has visited Cory's classroom. *Sabrina stated that all the fish in this episode were real. *Auggie and Ava are fond of Graham crackers. *Auggie mimics the trademark Belgian accent of Agatha Christies' detective Hercule Poirot. *The name of Farkle's pet cat from Girl Meets Friendship, is confirmed as Fluffy. *The Chelsea memorialized in Girl Meets Farkle's Choice is revealed to have been Farkle's. *Einstein Academy fields a school baseball team. *For some reason, Yogi exits Riley's room in bare feet. *Collectively, the History class has killed 103 goldfish (Auggie killed Chelsea 104). **Known Classmate Chelsea Tally: ***Farkle - 3 ***Lucas - 2 ***Maya - 7 ***Sarah - 8 ***Darby - 3 ***Yogi - 3 ***Dave - 8 ***Jade - 7 ***Clarissa - 8 ***Jeffrey - 5 ***Nigel- 4 *Riley gives Auggie Chelsea 105. *Riley promises to see to it that Chelsea 106 lives out her full life span of 15-20 years. *The class will take a trip to the Berkshires together. *Cory Matthews stated that there is no lesson for this episode except if they come up with something. *This is the last episode to feature the season 1 theme song. *Ava flirts with Lucas in this episode calling him 'hot' and 'big boy', making Auggie and Riley jealous. *On Netflix, this episode was credited as Season 1, Episode 21. International premieres *August 6, 2015 (Canada) *October 11, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) *October 17, 2015 (Hungary) *October 25, 2015 (Poland) *December 6, 2015 (Italy) *December 10, 2015 (Israel) *January 22, 2016 (Benelux) *September 6, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript Videos "Girl Meets Fish" Sneak Peek Girl Meets World Disney Channel Girl Meets Fish Sneak Peek Girl Meets World Whodunit? Weekend Girl Meets World - Episode Clip - Girl Meets Fish References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes